litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
House Andromeda
the highest Aristocrat House of the Nova Anglian Empire, the most prestigious royal house of all houses. Along with the Grand Emperor Andromeda himself, this house and its associated families hold the highest majesty within Anglian Space. Though limited by the Royal Constitution, they have the most absolute of unquestioned rule over anything within the Empire, with the expectations that anything within their hearts desire will be fulfilled to the quickest and most efficient possible standard. Sovereignty NovaAngliaCloseUpMap.jpg|Royal Territories of the empire and expansion movements, autonomously controlled by their respective families of House Andromeda Families Albion Heraldry and Territorial Flag Motto: "Intra eloquentia iacet virtus" Family Albion (Pronounciation: /al.bee.yon/) A fiery, passionate, bold house renowned for its powerful leaders, the Albion family has been in power as the leading family of the Andromeda house for the past five generations after the displacement of King Juliys of the Europa Family and the unification of the Archduchy of Europa and Kingdom of Anglia under the yoke of a new Emperor, his family and fellow nobles, and the Great Glorious Regime. The lord of the house and divine ruler of the Empire itself is none other than the Grand Emperor Andromeda. A giant of a man with will and decision as firm and final as his build and personality itself, Lord and Emperor Andromeda has willingly geared the military engines of his empire to full output, a passion of which is very much shared with his first son Grand Prince Albion. Whilst Emperor Andromeda's true motives remain unclear, even without considering the reasoning behind revolutionising the entire empire from the ground up, his unorthodox and often unfair methods of decision have earned much criticism from the other lords of House Andromeda. Europa Heraldry and Territorial Flag Motto:"Touch not the rat, bot a glove" Family Europa (Pronounciation: /yu.roh.pa/) Cunning, intelligent, vindictive. After a ruthless backstabbing and betrayal, family Europa's decade-long place on the Anglian Throne was usurped by the Albion family. With past sovereignty shattered and old honour obliterated, it has been living in the shadows of political affairs ever since. With the vast expansion of Anglia within the past decade under the new Great Glorious Regime and the Royal Constitution it preaches, House Europa has been cruelly granted the most starless portion of Anglian space to call its own through a gesture of mere humour alone. Ioris 90px|center Heraldry and Territorial Flag Motto:"Kill thine fable" Family Ioris (Pronounciation: /ee.or.is/ or alternatively /eye.ore.is/) The underachiever of the house, due to the long reigns of two separate weak kings, house Ioris has been always been bid as the runt of all the families for many generations. Despite these claims, their military achievements have been adequate, and whilst suffering from heavy losses during the Crusade against the Dominion (often having to rely on Albion and Mars for support on either flanks of their outward crusade) their ambitious spirit has remained unchallenged. They are often ridiculed as being the softest and most simple-minded of royal families, however compared to many other millions of failed houses within the empire, this is by far an understatement, and no lower aristocrat underneath the members of House Andromeda itself would ever dare within their right minds to utter such treasonous words. Mars 90px|center Heraldry and Territorial Flag Motto:"Fidelis ex utero" Family Mars (Pronounciation: /marz/) With a name based off the archaic deity of war and guardian of agriculture, family Mars is second-in-line to the military prowess of Family Albion. Known for their honour and stone-hard stubbornness on the feild of war, Mars was favourably granted a large portion of Anglian front line territory within full-surface proximity or the border of Orion space during the third expansion. Whilst Family Albion is ruthless and quick to attack - striking even behind a man's back - Family Mars are well established within the ways of honourable and manly warfare, where true victories are only the ones where the foe has equal chance of survival. Despite this difference, their love of war has made common ground. Both houses are well known to fight hand in hand, with a prime example being the Grand Prince Albion and the protégé of King Mars operating as valiant co-campaigners. Often it has been the case where both princes have shared fleets on deep incursions, acting as a double spearhead in the expansion of dear Anglia. Kepler 90px|center Heraldry and Territorial Flag Motto:"Let not the dew rust thou implements." Family Kepler Solar 90px|center Heraldry and Territorial Flag Motto:"Omit without, but thwart within for thy mortal coils" Family Solar Category:Nova Anglia Category:Anglian Aristocratic House